


I Can Clean Your Pipes

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Mike is a dick and only gets mentioned, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing so sorry, Mike is still a dick, Physical Abuse, Smut, also, and is it really cheating if it's an arranged marriaged?, but just so you know. If you don't like that you can click away now, especially in chapter two, probably, technically Lena Luthor/Mike Matthews mentioned, technically there's cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: “Ma’am?” she asks and Lena realises she’s completely zoned out, notably staring at the woman. She doesn’t seem to mind though, flashing her a smile as she gestures behind Lena towards the rest of the house. Lena drags her eyes away from the muscles flexing with the movement and takes a step to the side to let her in. She closes the door behind them and leads the way to the kitchen, still unable to talk. Someone should have warned her there were female plumbers. Pretty female plumbers. Gorgeous female plumbers. Really, plumbing companies should come with a warning label.“I think I should introduce myself again,” the woman says with a knowing smirk, sticking her hand out for Lena, “Kara. Kara Danvers.”OrThe plumber au no one asked for and I never knew I would write. Kara is a plumber and Lena is a thirsty lesbian stuck in an arranged (almost-)marriage with a man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd never write smut and I have to take that back (I've also said never say never later so I feel I've already adequately covered my ass). If it's bad, I'm sorry. If you really like it, I might be convinced to make it a two-shot and write some other stuff I've imagined for this au.
> 
> If I know you in real life, please utilise the red X in the corner of your window and never look me in the eye again. I'm sorry. 
> 
> This story originated from me wanting to write something different and out of my comfort zone, a friend saying 'I'm thinking of porn plots' and me (never having seen any porn) immediately thinking of the plumber trope, because that's what all porn is right?
> 
> My [tumblr](https://randomramblingsbymyself.tumblr.com) for anyone interested, to yell at me or anonymously tell me how bad this fic was and I should never write smut again. XD

This is the third time in as many weeks Mike had said he would improve something in the house and consequently broke it. He hadn’t even had the intellect to do something about it. Instead, just leaving for work and letting the pipe he broke under the kitchen sink spray water onto the tiles. A small puddle has already formed by the time Lena gets back downstairs from getting dressed.

She knows she can definitely fix it herself but she also knows Mike will not appreciate it. He seems to take everything so personally, everything Lena can do better than him is an insult to his masculinity and though she very much wants to insult him once more she decidedly does not want to suffer the consequences. After last time, a broken pipe would be the least of her worries if she bests him again.

So, with a huff she calls for a plumbing company. The bill will hopefully suffice to convince Mike someone else has fixed their pipes. A trained man coming to the rescue of his useless fiancée. She’s convinced his outdated views on women is what drove her mother to force him upon her. Lena hadn’t had a choice, being instructed – commanded really – to let him court her, to move in with him, to accept the proposal, to marry him in a few months’ time. Ever since her brother had gone mad, her mother has focussed all her attention on Lena and meddles non-stop in her life, altering it so much so it doesn’t feel like Lena’s life anymore.

The doorbell draws her from her pondering and she hurries over to open it and tell the plumber she’ll fix the pipe herself; she just needs a bill to give to Mike to stop him from feeling belittled. Really, his insecurities were laughable if she wasn’t the one suffering from them.

She swings the door open absentmindedly and swears she feels the air get knocked out of her lungs when instead of a deep male voice she hears the musical sound of a female. A very good-looking female at that. One whose lips are moving, one asking her where the leak is and Lena can’t seem to find any words to reply. Her mouth is slightly agape as she stares at the toned blonde in front of her, her wavy hair tucked beneath a snapback casting a mysterious shadow over a brightly smiling face. Blue overalls, sleeves tied around her waist and a white shirt clinging to her skin, perfectly showing off her muscles.

“Ma’am?” she asks and Lena realises she’s completely zoned out, notably staring at the woman. She doesn’t seem to mind though, flashing her a smile as she gestures behind Lena towards the rest of the house. Lena drags her eyes away from the muscles flexing with the movement and takes a step to the side to let her in. She closes the door behind them and leads the way to the kitchen, still unable to talk. Someone should have warned her there were female plumbers. Pretty female plumbers. Gorgeous female plumbers. Really, plumbing companies should come with a warning label.

“I think I should introduce myself again,” the woman says with a knowing smirk, sticking her hand out for Lena, “Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor,” she replies, somehow able to find her voice, and takes the proffered hand in her own. It’s a lot softer than she expected, rough around the edges but feeling infinitely smooth somehow. Their eyes meet and Lena has to hold back a gasp, quickly taking her hand back and turning to get her bearings back. She vaguely gestures to the kitchen sink where water is still spraying from the broken pipe. Who is she to deny a woman her job? Yes, she could have fixed it herself but if she’s paying her then it’s her right to make the woman – Kara – work for her money and nobody can blame her for simultaneously enjoying the view.

To hide her obvious ogling of Kara, she gets the newspaper and spreads it out in front of her so that whenever Kara might look up, she can look down and pretend to read. It’s not very subtle but Kara doesn’t seem to mind, stretching her hands above her head a little to reveal a slither of skin when her shirt escapes from her overalls. A small squeak escapes Lena’s mouth as she notices she was right about Kara being shredded.

She quickly clamps her hand over her mouth and drags her head down to seem like she’s looking at the newspaper while still looking at Kara through her lashes to see if she noticed. The blonde seems blissfully unaware and continues working on the pipes, deliciously flexing her muscles. Lena is prepared this time, silently looking and drinking up every little twitch and move. This will satisfy her fantasies for a long time. A very long time indeed. Kara’s abs are really phenomenal and Lena can almost imagine rubbing herself on them, one hand tangled in blonde hair and the other kneading her own breast.

The room feels like it’s suddenly a few degrees hotter and Lena blindly undoes the top button of her shirt in hopes of cooling down a little. Her mouth is dry and her body is aching for someone to touch her but she tries to reign herself in.

A loud bang brings her back to the room, her hand dropping from mindlessly roaming along her collar bone and she focusses her eyes on the scene in front of her. Kara is sitting up, rubbing her head where she has presumably hit it against something. Maybe Lena isn’t the only one uselessly thirsting. Kara grumbles a little and Lena shoots up. That was a loud bang so Kara must be in pain.

She makes her way to the other side of the kitchen and opens the freezer, getting out an ice pack and kneeling down next to the blonde. She gently pries her hands away after silently checking if it’s okay to do so. With one hand she wraps the ice pack in a clean towel and with the other gently puts it against the spot where Kara hit her head, now slowly turning read and swelling slightly.

“Distracted, were we?” she drawls, trying to check the waters she’s about to be entering.

Kara hums something that can both be a denial and a confirmation, leaving Lena none the wiser.

Only now does she notice Kara’s hair is down. Did she have it down all the time and did Lena just not notice? It doesn’t matter really because as it is, her beautiful blonde tresses are unconfined and framing her face. Lena brushes some out from under the ice pack, her fingers lingering on the soft skin of Kara’s face when she realises what she’s doing but it’s too late now and she unsteadily continues her movement, tucking the hairs behind the blonde’s ear.

Kara’s eyes lock in on hers, blown pupils drowning out the bright blue Lena had seen earlier that morning, before they drift down and linger on Lena’s lips. Lena doesn’t need more incentive, fully convinced they both want the same thing.

She leans forward slowly, giving Kara the opportunity to get away – to reject her. Kara doesn’t. She moves forward as well, meeting Lena’s lips halfway and what starts as a soft kiss soon becomes more as Lena hungrily leans further into it. Her teeth graze Kara’s bottom lip and her tongue takes advantage of Kara’s small gasp and works its way inside the other woman’s mouth to entice a battle for dominance. Her hands have forgotten they were holding an ice pack to Kara’s head, dropping the item as she searches for purchase. She clings to Kara’s shirt as they overbalance and Kara catches her before she hits the ground, gently lowering her the last few inches to the cool tiles. Their lips don’t stop their contest and Kara’s hands begin roaming her body, tugging at her clothing and palming a single breast over the fabric.

Lena breathes in sharply at the feeling. She hasn’t been touched like this in a long time. A very long time. She’d almost forgotten what it feels like and if she weren’t so caught up in the moment she would probably be ashamed at how worked up she already is with a bare minimum of touching.

Kara breaks away from their kiss, a little out of breath and her hand still resting on Lena’s breast.

“Your husband,” she breathes, making no further move away from Lena and even moving her other hand to Lena’s waistband, toying with it while she waits for a reply.

“Fiancée,” Lena says, equally out of breath. “He doesn’t have to know, and he can cry with his girlfriend if he does.”

“He cheats on you?” Kara looks concerned, a lot more than Lena deems necessary and certainly a lot more than Lena expects from someone who’s about to fuck her on the kitchen floor and probably never see her again after.

“Are we going to discuss my relationship or are we going to fuck?” Lena says, wiggling one leg in between Kara’s and pulling at the woman’s neck to get their mouths close again. Kara complies and closes the distance, catching Lena’s lips with her own. Lena lets her hands travel down and then up Kara’s body, sliding under her shirt and feeling the taut muscles beneath her fingers as Kara holds herself up above Lena. Those muscles do something to Lena and she doesn’t even realise it until she feels herself breath even heavier. Kara releases her lips and starts trailing kisses along her jaw, down to her ear, neck and collar bones, down even further between her breasts until the fabric of her shirt is in the way. Kara’s hands are a lot steadier than Lena’s as she unbuttons the rest of Lena’s shirt – Lena tries to help but she only manages to undo one of the buttons by the time Kara has undone the rest – and lets it fall open to reveal Lena’s bra.

Kara takes a moment to stare and Lena starts feeling self-conscious about her body. She knows her boobs are okay but she’s still insecure about them and even more so about her stomach. In no way is she as toned as Kara is and it makes her feel undesirable. Mike reminds her of how she’s a ‘little on the chubby side’ every time she has to undress in front of him. Kara, however, does not seem to share that sentiment, breathing in sharply as her eyes rake over Lena’s body.

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathes before resuming kissing her way down Lena’s body, seemingly paying extra attention to her stomach. She helps Lena wrestle her arms out of her sleeves and with a single swift motion unclasps Lena’s bra and tosses it to the side. Lena pulls and tugs at Kara’s shirt, wanting to feel her naked skin, wanting her to be equally undressed. Kara briefly detaches her mouth from Lena’s skin to help Lena pull her shirt over her head, revealing six toned squares and a well-defined V-shape just above her waistband. Lena lets her hand rake over each ab, fingers spreading wide and palm flat on Kara’s skin when the blonde’s lips suddenly latch on to her nipple and start gently sucking it. 

Lena’s head cranes back, lost in the feeling of teeth grazing her sensitive skin. A tongue tenderly swirling around her nipple, a hand paying playing with the other. With a soft pop, barely audible over Lena’s moans and whimpers, Kara’s mouth disconnects and moves to the other side. Lena’s skin feels like it’s on fire, and she feels like she might come without Kara doing much else simply because she’s been so worked up for so long. She hasn’t had a proper release in years, ever since her mother threatened and bribed her ex-girlfriend to never see Lena again.

“Kara,” she begs breathily. Her voice hoarse and low and her fingers trying to find something to hold on to, digging in a muscular back as she grinds her hips up for friction. Kara seems to understand, her hands moving down, dragging at Lena’s pants and underwear, freeing Lena’s nether regions to the cool air. The garments get stuck on her ankles, stopped by the boots she’s still wearing but Kara doesn’t seem fazed, calmly unzipping them and pulling them off so she can remove Lena’s clothes entirely. Her lips never leaving Lena’s skin, working their way over Lena’s stomach and breasts with such reverence Lena can’t help but feel more secure about her body.

She ties her hands in Kara’s hair and brings her head up, wanting to taste her lips again. With her free hand she pulls at Kara’s overalls, easily undoing the loosely tied sleeves and pushing them down Kara’s legs to reveal two long muscular thighs. Lena’s hips buck up again when Kara licks inside her mouth. She needs – something, friction, anything.

“Please,” she begs breathlessly against Kara’s lips. “I need,” her mind is blissfully empty and she can’t come up with the right word to describe what it is she really needs, “you,” she eventually realises. She needs Kara. In any way Kara is willing to.

Lena’s legs spread of their own accord as Kara trails a finger down Lena’s neck, between her breasts and further down, down down until it settles on her wet folds. Lena can’t begin to care about what Kara might think of her being so wet so fast, desperately trying to chase Kara’s kisses as she moans her appreciation of Kara’s skilful hands on her body.

Kara’s thumb suddenly presses on her clit and electricity shoots through Lena’s entire body, lighting it even more on fire. She loudly vocalises her approval, unable to keep it in any longer as Kara’s finger starts exploring a little further, coming up to brush her clit every few seconds and her mouth connects with the soft spot below Lena’s ear. Lena swears she hears Kara giggle, honest to God, _giggle_ , but her ears are ringing with pleasure and before she can really register it or comment on it, Kara slips a single long finger inside her.

Her breath is knocked from her lungs and Kara catches Lena’s next moan with her mouth, starting a languid pace with her hand and making her palm hit Lena’s clit with every stroke. She no longer feels the cold tiles beneath her back, only Kara’s hand on her hot skin, Kara’s finger inside her and Kara’s teeth grazing her earlobe.

The tight-wound coil inside her keeps winding even tighter and Lena is sure she’s about to explode when Kara adds another long finger and whispers in her ear, “come for me, Lena.”

Kara’s husky voice and the stretch she’s providing Lena with when she scissors her fingers just so are enough to send her teetering over the edge. With a loud scream she comes, her vision reduced to white and her body shuddering uncontrollably. Kara’s helps her through the strong tsunami of her first real orgasm in years.

When her limbs stop shaking, Kara carefully removes her fingers.

“Are you okay?” she whispers, trailing kisses over Lena’s face.

“Yes, god yes. That was… amazing,” Lena breathes hoarsely when she has her bearings back a little. She’d almost forgotten what a good orgasm – what great sex – feels like.

“Good,” Kara says before capturing Lena’s lips. It’s then Lena realises why Kara asked if she was doing okay with such concern. Kara’s lips taste like salt. Salt no doubt coming from Lena’s tears she hadn’t realised were flowing freely from her eyes. She hasn’t opened them yet, still recovering from the shock her body just went through and when she finally does, everything is blurry. But Kara is there, staring down at her with a soft and caring smile.

“Just- just give me a second,” Lena says, still unable to feel her legs let alone move them.

“It’s okay. Where’s your bedroom?” Kara asks, hitching her overalls up again so she can walk.

“Upstairs.”

Kara hums something and before Lena realises what’s happening there’s an arm slipping under her shoulders and another one under knees and she’s being lifted off the floor. Automatically she wraps her own arms around Kara’s neck to keep from falling, even though the blonde seems perfectly capable of holding her. It’s something Mike would never do. Has even told her so during their proposal photoshoot when the photograph suggested it. He’d blamed Lena being too heavy and she’d believed him. Now, she starts to doubt him because if this woman can carry her, then surely Mike could too. Now, she realises he was probably too lazy. As always.

She nuzzles her head in the hollow between Kara’s neck and shoulder and lets herself get carried up the stairs. One good decision of Mike was getting a house with a wide staircase because there’s plenty of room for them now. Kara doesn’t have to worry about hitting any walls with Lena held like this because of the vast space on either side of them.

After three wrong doors, Kara finally finds the master bedroom and carefully puts Lena down on the bed. She leans over her for another kiss but pulls away when Lena tries to drag her on the bad with her.

“I think you’ve had enough action for today,” Kara says with a wink and a smile and if it were anyone else Lena might have been offended but as it is, she has to admit Kara might be right.

“But you haven’t-” she protests, getting shushed by a soft finger on her lips.

“It’s okay.”

“But-”

“How about you repay me next week? Noon. Same place.” Kara grins widely and Lena can do nothing but nod her agreement. Kara helps her shift beneath the blankets and tucks her in. Suddenly, she feels how tired her body really is. Exhausted. Her eyelids are heavy and she feels peacefully empty, at ease. It’s so different from her normal wound up and anxious state. She feels happy.

Kara kisses her on the nose. Whispers, “next time, put the newspaper the right side up,” in Lena’s ear with a small laugh and leaves. Lena doesn’t feel the shame she expected to at holding her newspaper upside down. Really, Lena can’t be bothered to worry about anything. Can’t seem to get herself to think of what could go wrong – Kara could rob the house empty and she wouldn’t mind in the moment. She’s halfway to sleep when the door opens again and she hears Kara enter. She doesn’t look up though because Kara’s gone again before any thought of action can settle in her mind.

Her clothes. Kara came to drop off her clothes. Clever girl, in case Mike returns early, though the chances for that are very low. It’s Thursday and on Thursday he ‘works late’ – visits Siobhan, Lena doesn’t pretend to herself she doesn’t know it. It used to be a stab at her but now she’s grateful his schedule is so predictable. Thursdays can become for her and Kara now. If Kara keeps her word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eh, that was quick huh? Guess you were so thirsty I couldn't help it. Jeez, the comments on smut go fast. :P Might write it more often if I feel like I need some validation.  
> I have to say, I got out of my comfort zone for both chapters and I'm not disappointed. I think I even moved my comfort zone (hence me proclaiming I might write smut more often).  
> Let me know what you think, if you like it or if you think little bits need improvement (please don't bash it though, I don't think I could handle it).
> 
> This is still my [tumblr](https://randomramblingsbymyself.tumblr.com), if you wish to yell at me or talk to me or anything.
> 
> (also, I've added some tags so please be mindful of that. Mainly added physical and verbal abuse. It doesn't get too bad but it's mentioned that it's bad and it also happens so please be aware of that and don't read it if that's triggering to you)

Lena’s lips latch onto Kara’s clit. She sucks softly, letting her tongue flick the bundle of nerves when Kara starts moaning encouragements and telling her how good she is. Kara’s thighs are clamped around her head, not painful but drowning out all the other noises but Kara’s sinful moans and pleas. One of the blonde’s hand on her head, entwined in her hair guiding her to where Kara needs her most. Or rather, holding on for dear life since Lena has already learned where Kara wants and needs her most and can find the spots perfectly without guidance.

Lena hums, sending vibrations through Kara’s clit and she feels the fingers on her scalp tighten as Kara is sent over the edge. She guides Kara through her orgasm until Kara’s hand drags her up to lick her own come from Lena’s lips as they lock in a deep kiss. Lena lowers her body to rest on top of Kara’s and after a few minutes the blonde’s arms wrap around her.

They lie together in peaceful silence for a while, both enjoying the afterglow of multiple orgasms. Kara’s fingers card through Lena’s long hair, occasionally stopping to draw patterns on Lena’s scalp – she can discern several stars and hearts. Kara untangles her fingers from Lena’s tresses and places it on the pale woman’s back.

“Lena?” she asks causing Lena to turn slightly and lift herself up on her elbows, looking down at the blonde. Kara uses the opportunity to press her hand against the side of Lena’s head, her thumb ghosting over a cut in one of her dark eyebrows careful not to touch it or the dark bruise colouring the rest of Lena’s eye.

“Must you marry him?”

“Kara, you know I have no other choice.” Lena cups Kara’s hand and gently presses it against her cheek before she presses a kiss on her knuckles and lowers it.

“There’s always another way,” Kara protests. She’s knows it’s useless. They’ve had this discussion several times already over the past months but she can’t help trying. Lena knows she can’t help it. Kara is always trying to protect her.

“Not here. My mother would never let it go. Mike would never let it go.” Lena’s mood is back to sombre again. Her marriage is in less than two weeks already and though she knows she will still be able to see Kara, the weight of it seems too much to burden.

“We could run away. I don’t like him, Lena. I don’t like knowing you’re living with him. I don’t like knowing he’s having his ways with you, laying his hands on you.” She stares at the bruise on Lena’s face again. It’s a remnant of one of Mike’s tantrums. He had tried to install a new tv, mixing up the wires and Lena had fixed it when he wasn’t looking. He’d caught on immediately and lost it, nearly punching Lena into the hospital. Next time she might not be so lucky, she’d just have to tread more carefully.

“I don’t like it either, Kara, but it’s my own fault.”

“It’s not. Why don’t you see it’s not, Lena? You did nothing to deserve being treated like this. You deserve someone who loves you, who cherishes you, who takes care of you. Not someone who claims your body as their own and abuses it as he likes. That’s not okay, Lena. It’s never okay for someone to do that and it’s not your fault. It’s never your fault.” The conviction in Kara’s eyes nearly burns its way through Lena. She is almost tempted to believe her. To avoid replying, she traces the lines of Kara’s face with her fingers.

“Run away with me,” Kara offers. The suggestion so ridiculous Lena can’t help but laugh.

“I’m serious. Run away with me.”

“Kara, I can’t. They won’t stop before we’re both dead.”

“At least in death you can be all mine.”

“Don’t be so dreary.”

“I won’t mind being chased across the country if it is with you.” Kara copies Lena’s action and traces patterns on Lena’s skin as well. “And if we get killed together, at least I won’t have to live with the knowledge you died at the angry hands of the man I could have rescued you from.”

Lena doesn’t know what to say. Kara has a point. If things go at this rate, she’s going to die either way and rather sooner than later. She briefly wonders if she’d even reach their first anniversary. He’d probably only get worse once there’s a ring around their fingers and their names are signed at the bottom of a paper proclaiming ‘his ownership’ – as Mike probably interprets a marital contract – over her.

“Come to our wedding,” Lena suggests instead. She shouldn’t have. It’s bad. It’s nothing like suggesting to run away together. She’s basically suggesting Kara to watch as salt is being rubbed in her wounds. She needs Kara there though.

Kara frowns at the odd invitation.

“I told him you’re a friend. He’d start thinking things if you’re not there.”

“Lena, I can’t come watch you be betrothed to someone else. I can’t dress up and sit in the audience and remain silent when the pastor asks for anyone who disagrees to speak up or forever hold their silence.”

“Mother would have your head.”

“It would be worth my head. For you.”

Lena looks up from her trailing finger on Kara’s chest to meet her, once again, determined eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’d actually do that? Get up and object.” A small plan starts taking shape in the back of Lena’s mind.

“Yes.”

“Come to my wedding, please.”

“Only if you run away with me.”

Lena meets Kara’s gaze dead on and gives her a single nod. A mischievous smirk appears on Kara’s face, fuelled no doubt by the prospect of getting to whisk Lena away at her wedding. Before Lena knows it, she’s being lifted off Kara and tossed on her back on the soft mattress – kitchen floor sex had been banned after Lena’s back ached for weeks after that first time, though she’d do it all again in a heartbeat. Kara’s head is lowering down Lena’s body and her fingers are spreading Lena’s legs slightly, spreading her wide open for Kara to look at. Kara’s eyes trail up Lena’s legs and settle on the inside of her right thigh. She lowers her head towards it and traces her fingers across the pale skin.

“Kara,” Lena groans, “I can’t possibly go another round.”

“I know, we’re done.”

“What on earth are you doing then?” Lena asks curiously, lifting her head to look at Kara, still buried between her legs, softly stroking her inner thigh.

“Picking my favourite stretch mark,” Kara replies as if it’s a normal thing to worship someone’s stretch marks and choose which one is your favourite.

“Why?”

“Because I love all of them but I want to remember my favourite for when they change later.”

“Kara, that’s ridiculous.”

Kara answers by pressing a kiss to Lena’s leg. “That one,” she states, her fingers tracing the almost blue line.

“You’re a dork.”

“But you love me either way.”

“I do. I really do.”

 

So, twelve days later, Lena finds herself waiting in front of two large oak doors in an expensive white dress with a large trail dragging behind her. She’s nervous. Not about getting married but rather about not getting married. If things go according to plan. Luckily, she can get away with her nervous jitters today. Any other day Lillian would have scolded her a thousand times for it already but since today is her wedding, she’s expected to be all anxious, excited energy. She plays the part well.

The beginning of the ceremony passes in a trance, she doesn’t really a single word that’s being spoken, only snapping back to the room when the pastor solemnly ends his speech with, “let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Lena holds her breath and waits for Kara to step in. Suddenly, their plan seems a lot less flawless than it sounded in the safety of her bed. Kara has no ‘just cause’ to stop the wedding, she’s not married to Lena. Lena’s almost afraid Kara changed her mind and will just let her marry Mike. She looks up at him nervously and, somehow, he seems to sense something is wrong, his eyes darting away from her to the crowd. She follows his gaze and looks at all the faces staring at them, waiting for the pastor to continue. The silence is deafening, suffocating and Lena feels suddenly claustrophobic in the tight dress.

Like a wave, out of nowhere heads start turning in the crowd. All facing the same direction, in the back of the room on the left a single figure is standing up.

“I object!” she shouts over their heads and she worms her way out of the row, heading towards the aisle.

“What?” both the pastor and Mike exclaim, clearly surprised.

Lena still can’t breathe, though she feels a little air exit and enter her lungs now that Kara has done it. She’s actually done it. Confidently, she strides over towards Lena and Mike at the altar and Lena can finally focus on her. Which, in hindsight, might not have been the best idea. Kara is wearing a suit and she looks good in it. The sight immediately knocks the little air there was from Lena’s lungs and she feels all her blood rush away from her head and down to her groin. All her thoughts are directed towards prying the suit slowly away from Kara, no matter how good it looks on her, it probably looks better on the floor. She itches to sneak her hand in the back of Kara’s collar, down to her back. Her fingers twitch involuntarily.

“I object. Lena can’t marry Mike because she’s marrying me.”

Wait, what?! Lena’s thoughts are abruptly back to the moment. She was about to marry Mike and now Kara is saying she’s marrying her instead. She feels like she can barely keep up.

“You’re what?” Mike says, stepping in front of Lena.

“I’m marrying Lena,” Kara repeats, not flinching under his gaze and her chin lifted confidently.

“No, you’re not. Lena, tell her she’s not.” Mike turns towards her, his eyes already spitting fire at the both of them. Willing Lena with a warning look to do as he demands her to.

“I can’t,” Lena says, walking past Mike to take Kara’s outstretched hand.

“You can’t do this! We’re going to get married! Lena, this is our wedding. You can’t just walk away. You were promised to me. You _will_ do as I say. You _will_ bear my children.” His face turns red as he shouts his ownership through the room, causing multiple guests to look at him in shock. Clearly, not everyone was aware of the arrangement or of Mike’s true nature he so kindly is showing them now.

 

Lena turns around, facing Mike once more. One last time. She walks up to him slowly.

“No, I won’t,” she says coldly.

She knows it’s coming before it happens. Her head snaps to the side as his hand connects with her cheek with a loud smack. The large chapel sufficing to make the sound echo all the way to the last row and back. A collective gasp follows the smack. This would certainly be the most eventful wedding – or not-wedding, Lena isn’t entirely sure anymore – most of the guests would ever witness. Part of her is glad for Mike’s theatrics, though, because now clearly no one can blame her for leaving him.

He lifts his hand again but before he can lower it, Kara has weaselled her way in between him and Lena.

“Don’t you dare touch my girl again,” she hisses at him, her hand catching his arm mid-swing. Her eyes are burning more fiercely than Mike’s, Lena knows. She doesn’t have to see them to know, she knows Kara and she can see the slight sliver of fear in Mike’s eyes when he looks at Kara.

“You tell him, lady!” someone screams from the audience. It ignites something in the rest of the onlookers, a lot of them getting up and voicing their approval of Kara telling Mike off.

Lena looks back at them briefly but instead of seeing the people behind the voices, she sees a pair of cold, disappointed eyes and a thin, downturned mouth regard her. Judge her. She knew her mother wouldn’t approve. Her mother doesn’t care if she marries someone who mistreats. Who abuses her. Her mother only cares about reputation and prestige. Kara has neither, nor does Lena now.

Lena doesn’t listen to what Kara tells Mike, too engrossed in watching her mother’s sour look as she silently tuts Lena and turns around. With long strides, Lillian Luthor exits the premises.

Kara’s hands are on her cheek, gently turning her face from side to side to check for injuries. Asking her if she’s okay.

“I’m fine,” Lena replies, still in shock at what happened.

“Are you sure?” Kara presses both hands to Lena’s cheeks, thumbs tenderly brushing her skin. Her eyes never stop to check Lena for any signs of bruises, physical or mental.

“I’m sure. Please get me out of here.”

Kara needn’t hear more, entwining her fingers with Lena’s and proudly escorting them out of the building to her car.

“I do,” Lena says when they’ve made it safely inside the old barrel.

“You do what?”

“Marry you. I do want to.”

“Good, because I know just the place.”

 

“Kara!” Lena squeals as Kara tries to carry her, massive dress and all, over the threshold of their hotel room and nearly knocks a vase off a side table in the hallway. Kara only laughs, hikes Lena up a bit, trying to get some of the fabric of her dress out of the way, and tries to open the door again. On the third try she finally succeeds and clumsily stumbles inside, still holding on tight to Lena unwilling to let her new wife fall.

Kara carefully puts Lena back on her own two feet before making a small twirl, gesturing around her.

“Welcome to your new residence for the week, Mrs. Danvers!”

Lena’s not used to the new name yet but she has to admit, it brings a smile to her lips every time she hears it. Especially when it brings along the picture of her mother’s bitter face and Mike’s crushed ego. She’s finally free. Maybe she rushed into a bit, marrying someone she met only a few months ago and snuck around with until today but at least it’s her own choice.

She quickly looks over the room. It’s beautiful. Kara must’ve spent a lot of money on it and Lena almost feels bad for not appreciating it any longer. She can do that later, she tells herself. Now, there’s other things on her mind. Like Kara in her suit. A suit that clearly needs to find another place to occupy.

She spins around to meet Kara’s gaze, catching the blonde staring at her bare back.

“See something you like, Mrs. Danvers?” she asks coyly, stepping up closer and toying with the tie around Kara’s neck.

Kara swallows hard, Lena can see her throat bob, “I do.”

Lena grins before softly pulling on the tie and catching Kara’s lips halfway. Kara’s hands land on her waist, one of them trailing up to press against Lena’s back so she’s even closer. Their bodies are flush together and still they’re not close enough. Lena slips a hand in the back of Kara’s collar, just like she imagined at the altar. She lets her fingers trail along the strong muscles beneath Kara’s hot skin. Kara presses back against Lena’s eager lips, gently pushing her entire body backwards until they hit the door.

Lena, desperate for more skin-on-skin contact, pries Kara’s tie loose and starts working on the buttons of her dress shirt. Kara shrugs off her suit jacket but doesn’t allow Lena the time to remove her shirt, hiking one of her legs up and trailing kissing along her collar bone. Her hands disappear beneath the many folds of Lena’s skirts, softly working their way from ankle to thigh. A trail of goose bumps appears in their wake and Lena has to steady herself with her hands on Kara’s shoulders to keep from falling. Kara presses her against the door a little firmer, trapping Lena with her own body so there’s no way for her to go even with her unstable leg.

Kara briefly plays with the waistband of Lena’s undergarment and seems to decide it’s in the way and not worth the hassle to remove the regular way, ripping it from Lena’s body in one swift motion. It only serves to arouse Lena further; the article had long been ruined and too uncomfortable to wear underneath regular clothing and Kara’s sheer display of muscles is really the best use of the garment Lena could imagine.

Kara’s hands start working on the lacing of Lena’s bodice and she feels her boobs spring free of the restricting garment as soon as Kara’s undone them. Kara gasps softly, dropping the dress to the floor and moving her attention to Lena’s breasts, her mouth clamping over one of them while she rolls the nipple of the other between thumb and index finger. Lena feels her arousal drip down her bare leg. Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back against the wall. She’s completely lost in the sensation that is Kara. Completely and utterly Kara. Her own hand tied up in Kara’s hair for something to keep her at least a little grounded, the other slammed against the wall to keep her steady.

Kara’s mouth starts moving south and Lena isn’t entirely sure if those breathy high-pitches noises are hers, but they don’t seem to be Kara’s either. Kara doesn’t have mercy on her yet, kissing languidly down Lena’s body, pressing a circle of kisses around her belly button and slowly travelling further down. She purposefully seems to avoid everywhere Lena needs her most, skipping Lena’s groin in favour of pressing more kisses across Lena’s thighs, hands firmly pressing Lena’s hips against the wall when Lena can’t stop them from bucking up.

Kara takes Lena’s hitched up leg, kissing all the way from ankle up and gently placing it over her shoulder before finally, finally – Lena thinks she might explode if Kara doesn’t get a move on it quickly – licking one broad stroke across Lena’s privates. Lena nearly screams in ecstasy, but somehow manages to clamp a hand over her mouth before she does so. Kara may like it if she voices her appreciation of Kara’s skills but she’s not about to let the entire hotel enjoy this wedding night along with them.

She breathily moans, trying not to scream out anymore, as Kara’s tongue works its wonders. Kara’s strong fingers press against her hips, her short nails pushing into Lena’s skin to add to the sensations already spreading out from her crotch.

When Kara starts humming a song, something she seems to like a lot, Lena can barely keep herself standing on her one wobbly leg, her hands trying to find something behind her to hold on to but only slamming against bare wall. One hand eventually finds Kara’s head, the only solid thing she can have some grip on so she holds on tight while Kara’s tongue darts in and out of her, occasionally moving back to her clit to suck at it or flick her tongue against it.

“God, Kara, are you humming _Blue Moon_?” Lena gasps out when she suddenly seems to recognise the song.

Kara replies by humming a little louder, her teeth grazing Lena’s clit before she presses her tongue flat against it. Suddenly it’s all too much and Lena goes tumbling over the edge with a loud whimper. Kara gently – always so gently, always so careful – works Lena through her orgasm and catches her when her leg gives in and her body goes slack. She gets picked up easily, placed on the bed with Kara beside her nuzzling between her shoulder blades as she regains her bearings.

When the feeling slowly returns to her extremities, she rolls over to face her wife. Her hand trails over Kara’s abs, enjoying how her fingers dip in between each well-defined muscle and she leans over for a kiss. Later tonight, she’s definitely going to get her wish of rubbing herself off on Kara’s abs but first, she’s going to give Kara the most mind-numbing and best orgasm she’s ever had.


End file.
